graardor_rspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
This is an article about the skills in Soulsplit. For skill guides, please go here. There are many Skills that a player can train in Soulsplit. With these skills, a player can access more of Soulsplit in various ways. Skills can involve combat as well as no combat. Skills also might use combat to train them, but aren't a necessity. Skills start at a level of one, and one can train the said skill until it reaches a level of 99. Dungeoneering is an exception to this rule - a player can level Dungeoneering up until 120. There are 24 functioning skills in Soulsplit. Combat Skills HP/Constitution For the main article, see HP (hitpoints). Hitpoints, or Constitution (on x10 hits) is the amount of damage your player can take before they are defeated. When a player's HP reaches zero, the player will die. Players can get damaged by fighting, effects of potions, and more. HP/Constitution is trained by successfully killing enemies, as well as damaging them. Attack For the main article, see Attack. Attack is a combat based skill. Attack will affect your accuracy: the higher your Attack level is, the higher chance of hitting you will have against your opponent. Also, a certain Attack level is required for many weapons to be weilded. Stronger, higher-tier weapons tend to have a higher level requirement to weild. Attack is trained by attacking and successfully damaging an opponent with the correct style. Defence For the main article, see Defence. Defence is combat based skill, which affects how often you will be hit by your opponent. The higher your Defence level is, the less your opponent will damage you. Defence is also required as a requirement for many armours within Soulsplit. Many armours will require a certain Defence level to equip. Defence is trained by successfully damaging an opponent with the correct style. Strength For the main article, see Strength. Strength is a combat based skill. Strength will affect how much damage a player does to an opponent. A high Strength level will result in a high amount of damage output. Magic For the main article, see Magic. Magic is a combat based skill. However, it does not rely on physical combat. Magic is the base of using magical attacks, such as spells, binds, and more. A higher Magic level will result in a higher amount of damage given when using magical attacks. Also, the higher Magic level a player has will result in a higher resistance to other magical attacks on them. Magic is trained by successfully damaging an opponent with a magical attack, as well as using certain non-combat spells such as High Alchemy. Range For the main article, see Ranged. Range is a combat skill based on using weapons that attack from a distance. Examples of this are the use of bows/arrows, javelins, knives, and chinchompas. The higher a player's Range level is, the more damage they will give out when using Range weapons. Range is trained by successfully damaging an opponent with a Range weapon. Prayer For the main article, see Prayer. Prayer is combat based as it raises your combat level as you train it. However, it is not directly used in comat. Prayer is a skill where you can enable certain prayers (abilities) that relate to combat, usually benifiting you in some manner. Prayer can be trained by either burying bones of various types, or by using them on altars all over Soulsplit. Summoning For the main article, see Summoning. Summoning can be combat based as it enables a player to summon familiars. Many of these familiars will benifit a player in combat in some way, such as attacking your opponent. Also, when a player has a familiar summoned, it will increase their combat level. Summoning can be trained by using charms on an Obelisk. Non-Combat Skills Agility For the main article, see Agility. Agility is a skill which enables you to access shortcuts while traveling within Soulsplit. Many of these shortcuts give special contents to players, as well as just simply saving time to get to a certain place. Training Agility requires the use of an obstacle course. There are three obstacle courses in Soulsplit: the Barbarian Course, the Gnome Agility course, and the Wilderness Agility Course. A player must run and complete obstacles in order to train their Agility. The Agility skill can be leveled up 99. Herblore For the main article, see Herblore. Herblore is a skill that allows a player to combine herbs with secondary ingredients to produce potions. Herbs are aquired by many means, including buying it from shops as well as drops from monsters. The same can be said for their respective secondary ingredients. The produced potion, depending on the herb and secondary ingredient used, can vary in effect. Herblore is trained by cleaning grimy herbs as well as combining secondary ingedients with unfinished potions. Thieving For the main article, see Thieving. Thieving is a skill where it enables a player to steal from various stalls across Soulsplit for rewards. The reward from thieving from these stalls are coins. The higher tier stall that a player thieves from results in a higher amount of coins rewarded. Stalls are located in Ardougne, Varrock, and Relekka. Thieving is trained by successfully stealing from the stalls located all over Soulsplit. Crafting For the main article, see Crafting. Crafting enables a player to produce many wearable goods, such as jewelery, leathers and hides, glass, as well as cutting gemstones and interacting with them. Higher goods can be made with a higher Crafting level. Items that a player will have to work with in Crafting include needles, thread, moulds, as well as wool. Crafting can be trained by making and combining these products. Fletching For the main article, see Fletching. Fletching is a skill where a player can produce and interact with equipment involving Range. Players are able to make bows, various (tipped) bolts, as well as making the tips themselves. Methods include using a knife on logs, using a chisel on gemstones, or combining bolts and gemstone tips together. A player can train Fletching by making bows as well as producing tips and tipped bolts. Mining For the main article, see Mining. Mining allows a player to extract ores from special rocks found all over Soulsplit using a pickaxe. Usually trained along with Smithing, it is essential for players if they wish to make their own metal armour and weapons as Mining enables them to gain metal bars. Ores that can be mined include iron, mithril, adamant, as well as runite. A player can train Mining by successfully extracting ore from a rock. Smithing For the main article, see Smithing. Smithing is a skill where it enables a player to produce metal weapons and armour with the use of a hammer and anvil. Smithing is usually trained along with Mining. Smithing is also required to smelt ores. Higher tier ores will require a high Smithing level to smelt. Anvils are located in a variety of places, including south Neitiznot and Doric's house. One can train Smithing by successfully producing a weapon or a piece of armour from a bar, as well as smelting an ore. Fishing For the main article, see Fishing. Fishing allows a player to harvest and catch fish within fishing spots found all over Soulsplit with the right equipment. However, the most common place for players to train Fishing is Catherby. Players tend to train Fishing along with Cooking, as the raw fish they harvest can be cooked. Players can train Fishing by successfully obtaining a fish. Cooking For the main article, see Cooking. Cooking is straightfoward in the fact that it allows a player to cook foods. A higher Cooking level will result in a smaller chance in burning food that the player cooks. Also, higher tier (uncooked) foods will require a higher level of Cooking to cook. Cooking takes place on a fire or a range. Cooking is trained by successfully cooking (and not burning) foods. Firemaking For the main article, see Firemaking. Firemaking is regarded as one of the less popular skills in Soulsplit. It enables a player to burn certain logs with a tinderbox. Higher tier logs will require a higher Firemaking level to burn. Firemaking is sometimes trained alongside with Woodcutting, as Woodcutting provides a player with logs. Firemaking is trained by successfully burning logs. Woodcutting For the main article, see Woodcutting. Woodcutting allows a player to harvest logs off a tree with the use of an axe. Higher tier trees will require a high Woodcutting level to chop logs off the tree. Woodcutting is beneficial to many other skills, such as Fletching and Firemaking. Players can train Woodcutting by successfully cutting logs off a tree. Farming For the main article, see Farming. Farming allows a player to plant, harvest, and grow various plant produce within farming patches all over Soulsplit with the right equipment. Players are able to plant seeds of many sorts, resulting in a variety of produce including herbs for Herblore. Likewise, some players train Farming alongside with Herblore due to the ability to farm herbs. Farming can be trained by raking weeds, planting seeds, applying compost, as well as harvesting produce. Hunter For the main article, see Hunter. Hunter is regarded as one of the most longest skills to train in Soulsplit. Hunter is required to catch various animals found all over Soulsplit with the use of traps. Animals include Crimson swifts, chinchompas, as well as various butterflies and Implings. Hunter has a fixed rate for all modes, so EXP gain with a Sir account compared to an Extreme account are the same. Hunter can be trained by successfully catching an animal with a trap. Combat Based Slayer For the main article, see Slayer. Slayer is a primarily combat-based skill. However, combat is not required to level Slayer if they do not wish to. Slayer enables the player to damage and defeat certain monsters with the right equipment. Many players will train Slayer alongside with another combat based skill. Training Slayer requires a player to successfully kill a Slayer NPC. Dungeoneering For the main article, see Dungeoneering. Dungeoneering is widely regarded as a minigame. Dungeoneering is required to use certain equipment in the Dungeoneering Rewards Shop. It is also used to access higher level floors when Dungeoneering. Dungeoneering normally requires combat. However, it is possible to train Dungeoneering without participating in any combat at all with the use of Reward tokens and other EXP gaining methods such as Antique lamps. One can train Dungeoneering by completing dungeons with the options provided by the Dungeoneering Master.